inuneko tenchou! TEAM PET SHOP
by Kaarime Raamirez
Summary: ¿quieren saber que es lo que los habitantes de cierta casa conocidos como: vip tenchou, 96neko y kogeInu hacen en un dia común y corriente entre comillas? pasen y leean (ONE SHOT)


Hoy, queridos amigos, nos situaremos en un lugar poco habitual: una tienda de mascotas

-gracias por su compra y vuelva pronto. Decía un chico de cabellos rosados llegando casi al tono rojizo, al ver como su cliente se retiraba

-ahh. Suspiro el pobre chico. Tal parece su jornada de trabajo había llegado a su fin

-ne, ne tenchou , ¿ya nos vamos? Pregunto una peculiar gata rubia de ojos anaranjados con cola negra y orejas puntiagudas del mismo color asomándose en su cabeza; vestía como solía hacer la mayoría de las veces: ropas negras con cadenas ubicadas en ciertos lugares

-sí, kuro-chan

-perfecto ¡KOGEEE!

-¿ahora qué? De una habitación justo detrás del mostrador con objetos médicos para animales, salía un joven castaño de ojos verdes, con igualmente una cola y orejas sobresalidas de su cabeza, pero lo que lo diferenciaba de la otra chica era que tales extremidades eran de perro; en este caso, su vestimenta trataba de una camisa negra con una chamarra de tonalidades cafés pero hasta abajo se volvía de color verde

Ambos traían un collar negro con un cascabel

-ya nos vamos koge-san. Respondió el hombre mencionado como tenchou mientras guardaba algunas cosas

-valla al fin, estoy muy cansado

-¿cansado? Pero no hiciste nada. Dijo kuroneko

-¿a no? Dime ¿Qué hiciste tu entonces? Dijo en tono retador

-pregúntale a tenchou

-oye tenchou, ¿Qué hiso kuro?

-me ayudo con los clientes. Respondió calmado mientras se dirigía a la puerta seguido de sus compañeros, o más bien, mascotas pero bien tratadas como personas ya que… básicamente lo eran

-y créeme koge, esta vez fueron muuuchos clientes. Volvió a decir kuro mostrando su cansancio

-ñeee, como sea, ya hare algo

-eso espero. El peli-rosa cerro el local asegurándose de que quedara bien cerrado, y sin más se encamino al hogar que compartía con sus queridos amigos

El camino desde el trabajo hacia la vivienda usualmente se le hace gracioso y divertido a tenchou por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, parecían gato y perro recién conocidos. La minina aprovechaba las oportunidades que lograba tener para poder molestar al can y viceversa, mientras que tenchou solo podía mira agraciado las escenas que hacían

Cuando llegaron a una casa no muy grande, con un hermoso jardín decorando la entrada, no dudaron en pasar sin preocupaciones. Una vez dentro se acomodaron y relajaron

Todos se dirigieron hacia la sala adornada por 2 sillones individuales y uno de 3 asientos, una mesita de centro y la pantalla de televisión. Tenchou no tardo en echarse en el sillón más grande del lugar, realmente había tenido una larga jornada aunque no lo crean; kuroneko hiso lo mismo pero en uno de los individuales; mientras que kogeinu prendió la televisión mientras se sentaba respectivamente en uno de los sillones sobrantes

-koge-san bájale un poco al volumen ¿sí? Pregunto tenchou

-ay vamos, ni que estuviera tan fuerte. Replico

-koge, no es nuestra culpa que estés sordo. Siguió 96neko

-ash… está bien

-gracias. Dijeron al unísono

-todavía no puedo creerles que realmente hayan trabajado tanto como para terminar así

-si nos hubieras ayudado tal vez hubiéramos podido hacer alguna actividad "divertida" en estos momentos. Nuevamente volvió a recordar la gata de la casa en forma de queja el hecho de que su compañero no los haya ayudado

-¡ya les dije que mañana lo hare!

-eso espero

-bueno…de hecho, si quieren podemos ver alguna película ahorita. Dijo el aficionado de los bloomers

-¡sí! Dijo con entusiasmo el can del hogar

-bueno… ¿Por qué no?

-perfecto ¿Cuál quieren ver?

-…

-creo que no hay ideas. Dijo con una gota enorme recorriéndole la sien

\- ya se. Contesto koge

-a ver dinos

-veamos… ¡siempre a tu lado! Dijo alegre

-oye, oye, oye, espera ¿Qué no es esa una película triste? Pregunto 96neko

-si~ pero ya basta de películas de terror, acción y eso

-está bien

-jijiji. Koge se paró de su asiento para buscar la película y una vez que la encontró, no dudo en ponerla. Oye kuro

-¿Qué koge?

-hagamos una apuesta

-¿ah sí? ¿De qué?

-el que llore primero deberá hacer algo completamente vergonzoso

-mmm… está bien

-es un gran reto

-me gustan los grandes retos JAJA

-¿ya pongo la película? Pregunto tenchou tranquilo, con el control de su DVD

-claro que si ¡QUE COMIENSE EL RETO KOGE!

-jaja por supuesto

-jeje ustedes nunca cambiaran. Al finalizar su oración, se dispuso a dar play para el comienzo de la película

Al inicio de la película todos ponían atención, especialmente koge y kuro que al iniciar una apuesta, darían todo para no perderla. Al llegar a casi el final de la película solo podían escucharse moqueos por parte de los tres habitantes y ciertas lágrimas reprimidas, deseando salir sin compasión; el único que logro dejarlas salir fue tenchou ya que el no entro en la apuesta. Y lo que pasó después…

-hmhmsj… ¡AHH YA NO AGUANTO MAS! Dijo la menos esperada para perder la apuesta, al dejar brotar todas las lágrimas contenidas que tenía desde hace tiempo

-JAJAJA TOMA ESO KU-RO-CHAN JAJAJA-dijo koge mientras que, al igual que 96neko, dejo salir libremente las lagrimas

-¡FUE TAN TRISTE!

-¡YA LO SE! WAAA

-jaja ahh. Suspiro tenchou ya calmado por lo triste de la película mencionada

Al paso de un corto lapso de tiempo, en done koge y kuro no paraban de llorar por la película y llegando hasta abrazarse diciendo cosas como "¿Por qué murió?" "pobre perrito" etc.; a tenchou se le ocurrió preguntar una cosa al notar que sus compañeros ya habían terminado de desahogarse

-y entonces ¿Qué le pondrás de castigo koge-san?

-jaja una de las cosas más vergonzosas para ella jeje

-estoy preparada koge. Dijo kuro mientras aceptaba su derrota

\- deberás llevar puesta todo el día de mañana… ¡LOS BLOOMERS NAVIDEÑOS QUE TE DÍO TENCHOU! JAJAJA

-gha

\- ¡ay sí! Kuro-chan. Buena idea koge-san

-JA ya lo sé. Alardeo

-ah está bien. Sin mucha preocupación dijo la gata del hogar

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no, no, no lo debes tomar así tan a la ligera. Dijo con algo de sorpresa y enojo kogeinu

-¿Por qué no? Digo, ya pase por eso en navidad así que no es tan malo. Contesto sin prestarle atención a los reclamos de su compañero de hogar

-si pero en navidad solo estuviste aquí en la casa y solo tenchou y yo te vimos

-¿y…?

-mañana iras a la calle ya que deberás ir a ayudar a tenchou y a mí en el trabajo ¡Y TODOS TE VERAN USANDOLOS!

-¿¡QUE!?

-ya me imagino a todos los clientes burlándote de ti por eso bloomers. Te aseguro que dirán cosas como "jajaja mira tienen cuernos sus calzoncillos" jajajaj. Se burlaba a todo pulmón el can

-pero no son calzonsi….Dijo tenchou

-noo, pero parecen… ah yo me iré a dormir. Dijo nuevamente koge al irse dirigiendo hacia las escaleras, en busca de su cuarto

-creo que yo también… vienes kuro-chan

-aagh está bien

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y esperaron a que el sueño los poseyera totalmente

El ruido de un despertador en una de las habitaciones se hiso presente despertando así al dueño de tal habitación

-aah. Bostezo. Debo buscar los bloomers que se pondrá kuro-chan jeje

Sin más, se paró de la cama y se dirigió a su armario a buscar dicha prenda y que la cual no tardó en encontrar

-TENCHOU, TENCHOU, dame los bloomers

-¿para qué?

-se los voy a entregar a kuro jeje

-está bien, no te tardes ya que hoy quiero llegar más temprano. El joven una vez que tuvo entre sus manos la prenda, se la dio al can

-gracias tenchou. Sin más salió de la habitación hacia la de la chica de la vivienda, mientras tenchou bajaba hacia la cocina

Tal chica al parecer murmuraba cosas mientras estaba en su estado de sueño

-len-kun, tu cabello parece una banana… déjame acariciarlo jejeje. Decía dormida kuro

-¡KURONEKO DESPIERTA! Grito koge para sacar de su trance a la chica quien despertó de golpe, enojándose por el acto de su compañero

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS KOGE!?

-Te traje la ropa que te pondrá hoy jiji

-¿de qué hablas?

-de los bloomers

-a-ah d-d-de eso

-sip, ten póntelos

-gracias. Dijo sin ánimos

-de nada jajaja… ya apúrate tenchou está preparando el desayuno, dijo que hoy llegaríamos más temprano

-claro

-…oye por cierto hablas dormida

-¿enserio?

-si decías cosas como "oh len-kun hazme tuya". Dijo mintiendo con su falso tono de voz intentando imitar a la gata, lo cual consiguió ya que logro poner completamente roja a la mencionada

-¡CALLATE Y SAL DE MI CUARTO! Dijo roja 96neko mientras le aventaba una almohada al can que se encontraba recargado en la puerta

-jajaja. Se burló cerrando la puerta de la habitación y bajo a ver a su otro compañero

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto tranquilo tenchou

-nada, solo la moleste un poco jiji

-jeje. Dijo el peli-rosa

No paso mucho tiempo para que 96neko saliera de su habitación y bajara a desayunar con sus amigos, obviamente traía puesto los bloomers azules con cuernos de reno que su amigo tenchou le regalo; también traía puesta una playera blanca con un estampado que decía 96neko (en japonés)

-hola kuro-chan. Saludo tenchou

-pluuuf JAJAJAJA ¿enserio te pusiste todo el conjunto? JAJAJAJAJAJA. Prácticamente se moría de la risa koge mientras escupía su bebida

-ghh. Gruño la amante de la tapioca

Al finalizar su desayuno, salieron de la casa directo al local donde trabaja tenchou y que recibía ayuda de sus 2 compañeros. En el camino, no era de esperarse que algunas personas que pasaban se le quedaran viendo a cierta gata y que se les escapara una que otra carcajada

Al llegar al local, tenchou abrió las puertas y entro seguido de kuro y koge quienes se acomodaron para empezar a ayudar a su amigo. No paso mucho tiempo para que el primer cliente pareciera

-buenos días, disculpe estoy buscando una carnaza para perro

-claro enseguida le muestro las que tenemos. Contesto tenchou. Koge-san ¿puedes traer las carnazas?

-si kuro, las puedes traer. Dijo el can mientras miraba con burla y cierto toque de pereza

-pero te dijo a ti

-no, no, no, apúrate que el cliente se desespera

La gata se paró del ligar donde se encontraba y se dirigió a buscar cierto producto, cuando lo obtuvo se dirigió con tenchou

-aquí están

-gracias kuro-chan

-sí, sí, de nada. Se movió rápido de lugar para ocultarse molesta del cliente, que al notarla lo primero que vio fue su vestimenta y no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa

Y así paso toda la jornada, entre risas y burlas hacia la pobre 96neko. El tiempo por fortuna se fue rápido adentrándose gracias a eso la tarde-noche en la bella ciudad, y con eso el fin laboral de cierto joven adicto a los bloomers y la ayuda de sus compañeros de casa; como todos los días, cerraron el local, caminaron a casa pero esta vez con más y MAS burlas hacia kuroneko por sus prendas, llegaron a casa y descansaron

Y así queridos amigos, es un día con la "familia" o grupo conocido como TEAM PET SHOP o también inuneko tenchou

FIN


End file.
